shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Grasse
Grasse is an island located in the Calm Belts but can also be used to refer to the kingdom that resides whithin the island. It is known to be the home of Hugo and the only country where Zeppins are standard technology. Geography Grasse is a gigantic spring island with countless villages and one massive capital city etched into a massive prehistoric tree stump. The entirety of Grasse is composed of an alternation between high mountains and grassy plains, few forests exist in between these two major ecosystems. History Grasse has a massive rich history with kings and queens and orders of knight that because of it's separation from the rest of the world due to the calm belts surrounding it mostly consists of nothing but internal warfare for the super-majority of it's history, however recent encounters with the World Government have installed a certain degree of animosity. As such Grasse is one of the few islands who directly opposes the world government and has a royal bloodline completely unrelated to the ones participating in the Referie. The world government largely ignored Grasse since the first encounter and only recently did it realize the error of this decision. Due to the birth of Hugo and his prodigious talent however over the last 30 or so years the kingdom of Grasse suffered a massive shift in military power and technology to favor Zeppin over conventional technology. Zeppin Because of Hugo's involvement with the culture of the island kingdom of Grasse it is known to be the only place in the world where Zeppin are commonly found and used for banal activities and not just warfare. Furthermore the Zeppin from grasse are divided into their respective elemental allegiance. 'Fire Zeppin' Fire Zeppin are customarily military Zeppin for military use almost exclusively due to their inherent danger. *Helios Edge (Fire) **Staff of the Nine Dragons and Eleven Demons (Explosion) **Sword of the Nine Dragons and Eleven Demons (Explosion) ***Fire Prince (Explosion+Fire) 'Water Zeppin' Water Zeppin serve a dual purpose of military and agricultural use due to their usefulness and versatility. *Rainbowdrop Wand (Water) **Ice Demon's Blood (Ice) 'Sky Zeppin' Sky zeppin are the most widely spread zeppin and are used by nearly every citizen, some are specialized for military use however. *Grasse Cloth (Wind) **Thunder God's Decree (lightning) 'Earth Zeppin' Earth zeppin are almost exclusively used by the rulers of Grasse and are a symbol of Grasse's power and wealth. *Earth King (earth) **Flower Queen (Plant) Economy Due to the advent of Zeppin technology Grasse has become an economy based around on the breeding and ownership of animals for the purpose of using them for their materials and abilities in the creation of zeppin. Military Grasse is argued to be one of the most powerful kingdoms in the world due to their military being supplied with bountiful zeppin equipment, making even common soldiers extremely dangerous. Mages and Knights Grasse's military personnel are all divided into the kind of fighting style they are best at and also by their choice of Zeppin. *'Knights'- Use primarily close range zeppin and also fight at close range *'Mages'- Use primarily long range zeppin and fight at long ranges Fauna The Fauna in Grasse is very diversified and additionally much like most islands in the calm belts has incredibly powerful creatures living within it. Grasse is one of the very rare regions in the world to have dragons, while Grasse Dragons are much more numerous than Wano Kingdom dragons they are also much smaller and weaker. People from Grasse *Hugo *Ambrose *Osaya *Wighton *Bakugao *Sorana Trivia *Grasse is named after the real world french city Grasse, known as the world's capital of Perfume. Category:Calm Belt Location Category:Island Category:Zeppin